my_dc_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Green Lantern: Wanted
History Hal Jordan is now a member of the Justice League and renowned Green Lantern. EP1 - "Sapphire" While [[Carol Ferris|'Carol']] is flying her jet, a pink meteor hits her plane and knocks it. Pink energy surrounds her and a gem attaches to her head. She is possessed by the spirit of the Star Sapphire. [[Hal Jordan|'Hal']] is attacked by Carol and the two battle. The Guardians observe from [[Oa|'Oa']], and watch to see what Jordan will do. Jordan is about to be killed by Sapphire, but reaches out to Carol, and breaks her from the haze. She realizes that he is Green Lantern, and flies away into space. [[Ganthet|'Ganthet']] travels to [[Zamaron|'Zamaron']] and confronts the [[Zamarons|'Zamarons']] over their actions related to the Star Sapphires. EP2 - "Unrelenting" While patrolling in a remote sector, Hal is attacked by a mercenary named [[Bolphunga|'Bolphunga']] the Unrelenting. As Hal is chased across space, he reaches out to any Lantern's in the area, and his call is received by [[Mogo|'Mogo']]. The chase leads to a planet where Mogo supposedly is, and Hal and Bolphunga play cat and mouse. Bolphunga reveals to Hal that a price has been put on his head, and that the contract is open. As Bolphunga sends a probe to scout the planet for Hal, it sends back a map of the surface. Once Bolphunga sees it, he is struck with fear and is taken by constructs that emerge from the ground. Hal then realizes that Mogo wasn't on the planet; Mogo is the planet. Hal thanks Mogo and returns to Oa with Bolphunga in tow. Elsewhere, an unknown individual releases [[Evil Star|'Evil Star']] from his prison on [[Auron|'Auron']], giving him his equipment. Evil Star destroys the planet, and ventures to the home of those who imprisoned him; Oa. EP3 - "Starbreaker" Hal briefs the Guardians on the contract placed on his head. As lanterns are sent out to investigate, Oa is attacked by an entity named Evil Star. Evil star sends an army of "starlings" to assault Oa, and uses his starband to generate an artificial star to destroy Oa. Jordan leads the Lanterns into battle and confronts the deity. Jordan uses his indomitable will to overpower the villain, but the artificial star goes haywire, and Jordan attempts to harness all of the energy into his ring. The Guardians help, but in a flash of energy, Jordan disappears, with only his ring left. EP4 - "Emerald Sands" Jordan gets trapped inside his power ring and is led by [[Power Ring|'Pengowyr']], the "soul" of his power ring. They escape the clutches of the dormant [[Myrwhydden|'Myrwhydden']], 'a '5th Dimensional [[Imps|'imp']] trapped by [[Abin Sur|'Abin Sur']] inside the Ring. Hal outsmarts Myrwhydden just as his predecessor before him, and the imp lets him go free. An unknown individual teleports into Oa and takes the ring before Hal Jordan escapes. Hal Jordan is released but knocked out by a group of alien soldiers. Standing above him is [[Amon Sur|'Amon Sur']], son of Abin Sur. EP5 - "Inheritance" Amon Sur is the son of Abin Sur, a son who never knew his father. Abin left to serve the Corps, but never returned to [[Ungara|'Ungara']] to meet his son. Amon, accompanied by mercenaries, takes Jordan to New Mexico, where Hal buried the Lantern. Amon unearths his fathers bones and breaks down in anger. He reveals to Hal that he was the one who placed the bounty, as he wanted Hal's ring. Amon viewed the Ring as his birthright, his inheritance. Hal takes off the ring and depowers. Amon aims at Hal, but Hal calls his bluff. Hal believes that Amon is a coward, as he waited for Hal to be beaten by his mercenaries before confronting him. Amon hesitates, just enough time for Hal to tackle the villain. [[Kilowog|'Kilowog']] and Tomar Re arrive and dispatch of the mercenaries, as Hal forces Amon to submit. Timeline * This event is part of the [[The Silver Age|'Silver Age']] * This event is preceded by [[Batman (S4)|'Gotham Knights']] * This event is followed by [[Justice League: Tower of Babel|'Tower of Babel']] Links * Full Reading Order * Green Lantern Reading Order